List of Fire Striker Episodes
These are the episodes of Fire Striker.Each season has a name Pilot (2014) Fire Striker - TBA. Airdate:July 18th 2014 TV Airdate:September: 20 2014 Youtube Viewers:4,600,000 TV Viewers:1,403,000 Season 1 (The Beginning) The show took a break after episode 8 and come back with 4 new episodes on Labor Day, after episode 17 the show goes on another break, then the show comes back in December. Episode 1-The War Airdate:June 3 2017 Viewers:2,842,000 Episode 2- Enter:Shun - Tyler finds the killer striker watch and tells his team to research it. Meanwhile, Shun meets trouble. Airdate:June 3 2017 Viewers:2,680,000 Episode 3-It's time to strike - Shun becomes fire striker. Airdate:June 10 2017 Viewers:2,200,000 Episode 4 - Shun the Babysitter - Shun's sister friend decided it's a good idea to make Shun babysit her brothers while she and shun's sister hang out, but then a striker starts causing trouble in the city. Airdate June 17 2017 Viewers:2,300,000 Episode 5 - Fire Striker the Murderer - Fire Striker kills a villain and everybody starts hating on him. Airdate:June 24 2017 Viewers:2,740,000 Episode 6 - Tyler's Past - Tyler reveals his past. Airdate:July 8 2017 Viewers:1,633,000 Episode 7 - Red Tigers - Shun tells the story of him living in the hood. Airdate:July 15 2017 Viewers:1,589,000 Episode 8 - The Play - Shun's sister gets a lead role in the play, but a striker is going to ruin it. Airdate:July 22 2017 Viewers:1,800,000 Episode 9 - Make a Choice -Shun must convince troy to not be in the gang Airdate:September 9 2017 Viewers:1,878,000 Episode 10 - E9 - Shun and Troy go to a gaming convention and encounter trouble.(TV-14-LDSV) Airdate:September 16 2017 Viewers:1,878,000 Episode 11 - TBA - TBA Airdate:September 23 2017 Viewers:1,878,000 Episode 12 - Ice Striker - TBA.Airdate:September 30 2017 Viewers:1,878,000 Episode 13 - Earth Striker - TBA .Airdate:October 7 2017.Viewers:2,002,000 Episode 14 - Wind Striker - TBA Airdate:October 14 2017.Viewers:1,548,000 Episode 15 - TBD Airdate:October 21 2017.Viewers:1,860,000 Episode 16 - Sand Striker- Fire Striker meets Sand Striker.Airdate:November 4 2017 Viewers:1,888,000 Episode 17 Dimension Striker- Dimension Striker traps Fire Striker in another city.Airdate:November 11 2017 Viewers:1,600,000 Episode 18 I am Dipper - Shun meets a strange kid named Dipper Airdate: November 18 2017.Viewers:1,539,000 Episode 19 TBA - TBA Airdate:December 2 2017.Viewers:1,403,000 Episode 20 TBA - .Airdate:December 9 2017.Viewers:2,370,000 Season 2 (Melissa) # Melissa Part 1 - Melissa tells her origins.Airdate:September 15 2018 Viewers:2,521,000 # Melissa Part 2 - Melissa moves into the neighborhood and meets Shun. Airdate:September 15 2018 Viewers:2,521,000 # Trainwreck - Shun and his crew go on a train but then get into huge trouble. Airdate:September 22 2018 Viewers:1,750,000 # Girls Time - Melissa and Alex go on a girls night and tell each other more about their past. Airdate:September 29 2018 Viewers:1,797,000 # TBA . Airdate:October 6 2018 Viewers:1,979,000 # TBA .Airdate:October 13 2018 Viewers:1,900,000 # TBA Airdate:October 20 2018 Viewers:1,611,000 # TBA .Airdate:October 27 2018 Viewers:1,609,000 # TBA - Airdate:November 3 2018 Viewers:1,527,000 # TBA -.Airdate:November 10 2018 Viewers:1,489,000 # TBA Airdate:November 24 2018 Viewers:1,600,000 # TBA -. Airdate: December 1 2018 Viewers:1,870,000 # Airdate:January 5 2019 Viewers:1,602,000 # TBA Airdate:January 12 2019 Viewers:1,376,000 # TBA Airdate:January 19 2019 Viewers:1,310,000 # TBA Airdate:January 26 2019 Viewers:1,439,000 # TBA - . Airdate:February 2 2019. Viewers:1,614,000 # TBA - Airdate:February 9 2019. Viewers:1,830,000 # TBA - Airdate:February 16 2019. Viewers:1,875,000 # TBA - Airdate:February 23 2019 Viewers:1,992,000 Season 3 (Rise of Lightning Striker) # New Home - Shun meets his Aunt's boyfriend and he can tell something is going on. Airdate:November 9 2019 Viewers:2,930,000 #TBA Airdate:November 16 2019 Viewers:1,402,000 #TBA Airdate:November 23 2019 Viewers:1,358,000 #TBA Airdate:November 30 2019 Viewers:1,367,000 #TBA Airdate:December 7 2019 Viewers:1,383,000 #TBA Airdate:December 14 2020 Viewers:1,576,000 #TBA Airdate:January 11 2020 Viewers:1,403,000 #TBA Airdate:January 18 2020 Viewers:1, 654,000 #TBA Airdate January 25 2020 Viewers:1,502,000 #TBA Airdate February 1 2020 Viewers:1,508,000 #TBA Airdate February 8 2020 Viewers:1,747,000 #TBA Airdate February 15 2020 Viewers:1,300,000 #TBA Airdate May 23 2020 Viewers:1,299,000 #TBA Airdate May 30 2020 Viewers:1,300,000 #TBA Airdate June 6 2020 Viewers:1,544,000 #TBA Airdate:June 13 2020 Viewers:1,430,000 #TBA Airdate:June 20 2020 Viewers:1,434,000 #TBA Airdate:June 27 2020 Viewers:1,431,000 #TBA Airdate:July 4 2020 Viewers:1,335,000 #Lets end this! Part 1 - The crew has trained hard enough and are ready to take down killer striker Airdate:July 24 2020 Viewers:2,003,000 #Lets End This! Part 2 - Right when the crew thought they defeated killer striker, they were wrong. Airdate:July 24 2020 Viewers:2,003,000 Season 4 (The Last Strike) # 7 Years Later - TBA. Airdate:September 18 2021 Viewers:1,901,000 # TBA Airdate:September 18 2021 Viewers:1,901,000 # TBA Airdate:September 25 2021 Viewers:1,332,000 # TBA Airdate:October 2 2021 Viewers:1,251,000 # TBA Airdate:October 9 2021 Viewers:1,303,000 # TBA Airdate:October:16 2021 Viewers:1,600,000 # TBA Airdate:October:23 2021 Viewers:1,447,000 # TBA Airdate:May 7 2022 Viewers:1,646,000 # TBA Airdate:May 14 2022 Viewers:1,714,000 # TBA Airdate:May 21 2022 Viewers:1,320,000 # TBA Airdate:May 28 2022 Viewers:1,469,000 # TBA Airdate:June 4 2022 Viewers:1,333,000 # TBA Airdate:June 11 2022 Viewers:1,401,000 # TBA Airdate:June 18 2022 Viewers:1,506,000 # World War Striker Airdate:August 13 2022 Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes